


Talk It Out

by angeltheatre, LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom



Series: ArSonic AU [4]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hope you enjoy!!, contains mention of abuse!! doesnt go into detail but i wanted to warn abt it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeltheatre/pseuds/angeltheatre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom
Summary: Scourge and Spark address the worries of the hero-turned-rogue.
Relationships: Sonic the Hedgehog & Scourge the Hedgehog
Series: ArSonic AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803721
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> in case u missed it in the tags: there IS mention of abuse, but it does not go into very much detail!!

With a hand on his hip and a cheeky smile on his face, Scourge watched on as Spark marched back and forth across the room performing what could only be called emotional acrobatics. Varying expressions flicked across Spark's face in the blink of an eye, and Scourge could practically feel the headache radiating from his friend. Recently, he had begun doubting himself, wondering if what had been done was even really that bad, or if he had severely overreacted. On one hand, watching Spark squirm over something so trivial as some jerk's feelings was pretty funny, but on the other hand, it was starting to get a bit depressing.

Sighing, Scourge straightened up and grabbed Spark's shoulder, deciding to get the problem over with. "Listen, bud," He starts, eyeing the way Spark taps his foot fast enough to dent the floor. He shakes his head and offers a smile. "You really don't gotta worry about it. Old Acorn's a real nut, and you shouldn't let him get to your head like this."

"Shouldn't I have protected him anyway?" Spark anxiously wrings his hands, looking anywhere but Scourge's eyes. He takes a deep breath, and shakily lets it out. "What about my friends?"

Scourge hums, and throws an arm around the other's shoulder. "How many times has the old coot ignored you? How many times have you been hit, yelled at, and punished for saving people?" Spark opens his mouth to say something, but Scourge quickly cuts him off with a frown. "When was the last time Acorn so much as even looked at you with anything but scorn?"

Remembering countless threats, angry expressions, and quite frankly ridiculous nights spent in Acorn's prison, Spark can't find it in him to repute Scourge's remarks. Just thinking about the king makes Spark remember angry marks on his arms and face, fists and palms hitting him when they had no right to. Years of abuse at the old man's hands had placed straws on the hedgehog's back until he had finally snapped.

"And," Scourge continued, holding up a finger as if to cement his point. "Your friends can handle Knothole without you. Have a little faith, Blue."

"I mean… I guess you have a point." Spark smiles when Scourge jostles his shoulder, walking him outside. 

"You bet I do!" Scourge puffed out his chest proudly. "Now c'mon, let's go hang out with Tails and Shadow."

Spark quirked his brow. "You want to hang out with Tails? I thought you said my friends were 'Totally lame, stupid, and uncool'?"

Scourge spluttered and sharply looked away. "Listen, Sparky, I have maybe, sorta, kinda been spying on the Freedom Fighters lately, and might have seen the squirt verbally filet old Acorn alive. So, y'know. I guess he's cool."

Spark crossed his arms and smirked at the green hedgehog. "You've maybe been spying on them?"

"Sorta."

"Kinda?"

"Oh, can it already, would you!"

Spark cackled at Scourge's face, and the two blasted off in Knothole's direction to pay some friends a surprise visit.


	2. Art!

[Shuradrawz](shuradrawz.tumblr.com) on Tumblr continues to be an amazing artist and an amazing contribution to the ArSonic AU! Show them thy love! 


End file.
